


The Pitiful Child

by YaBoiBrackenfur



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBrackenfur/pseuds/YaBoiBrackenfur
Summary: Abigail Cambell is a 15 year old teenager with a few problems. One of which is her abusive mother. She buys a pill off of Amazon and takes it, hoping it would kill her. Unfourtonalty, she's now stuck with a supercomputer in her brain. Oh how fun.





	The Pitiful Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent lol

Abby had just gotten home from school. Abigail Cambell, the cutting teen at some high school she still can't remember the name of. She was mocked for her scars. Ridiculed. She slammed her door shut and flopped onto her bed. She started to cry. And she cried harder and harder the more she thinks about what happened. The laughing and glares. How she was pushed on the ground while listening to music. How she started having a nervous breakdown and had to go to the nurse. How she was told by a furious mom that she was a failure for breaking down. The nurse comforting her. How she had been seated in the back of the class because of her breakdown. How badly play rehersal went. 

She kept crying. Her mom was out and her dad had left them 5 years ago. She cursed them and sat up. She decided to listen to her musical playlist. Abby clicked shuffle. She let the familiar tunes play back in her ears. Abby tapped her foot to the beat as she listened. She got out her homework and stared at the paper. The question stared at her.

' What do you desire most in life?'

Abby scribbled down her answer and sighed. She started to cry again. Her feet shuffled to the bathroom. She splashed water in her face to wash away the tears. Her eyes darted to the medicine cabinet. She shook her head. "Not today." She mumbled. She looked on Amazon. It was her birthday tommorow and she had 200 dollars from her past birthdays. She was turning 15 in a few months. A product caught her attention.

"Real Squip! Helps to improve life!"

Abby looked at the price and decided that she had nothing better to do. So, she bought a gift card and put all of her money onto it and bought the item. It said it would arrive by tommorow. She sneaked down and stole a green mountain dew from the fridge. She could hear the front door opening as she walked back up the stairs. She prayed that her mother wasn't drunk and angry like most days. "Abigail!!" She screamed. Abby winced and peeked her head out of the door and down the stairs. "Yes mother?" She asked. Abby's mom scoffed. "Get down here so I can talk to you." She said. 

Abby gulped. This wasn't going to go well. She timidly walked down the stairs and was met with a slap. She stumbled back and held her cheek. She teared up and sniffled. Her mother smirked. "Is the little pathetic bitch going to cry? Oh boo hoo." She teased. Abby let out a sob and ran back up to her room. She cursed god for making her like this. She curled up and fell asleep, still shaking. 

When she woke up, she could hear sirens. It was coming from the Tv. She ignored it and put on her headphones. Her playlist shuffled and she was greeted with the first notes of 'The Pitiful Children'. She sighed and walked downstairs. The news was on, so she sat on the couch and saw the headline, the music still in her ears.

'Misty Cambell pronounced dead in car wreck.' 

Abby froze. She read the headline again and again. As the song ended she turned off the music. Her mother was dead, and she was alone.


End file.
